1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuation mechanism, and more particularly to the actuation mechanism for a pistol-grip sprinkler having a body with an inlet, an outlet, a control chamber defined to communicate with the outlet and to hold the actuation mechanism to control the water flow.
2. Description of Related Art
Sprinklers, especially for use in gardening and washing applications, are widely used throughout the world. The currently available sprinkler normally has a handle with a hose attached to the inlet, a spray head at the outlet and a trigger pivotally connected to the handle to control the flow of water through the sprinkler. The design of the sprinkler is not suitable for a user to operate for a long period of time because the user will have to apply a force to the trigger continuously, which causes muscle fatigue. To solve the problem, a trigger lock is provided to keep the sprinkler open to continuously keep the sprinkler in operation and solve the muscle fatigue problem. Although, the design meets the user""s requirement, the design still has its shortcoming. Obviously, hand sizes vary all over the world, and median and average hand sizes differ from one country or continent to another. If sprinklers are made to one international size, users in one region may find the handle too small while those elsewhere might find it too big. Thus, some users will find it very difficult to apply a force properly and comfortably. Furthermore, sprinkler manufacturers are not like shoemakers that are able to make shoes according to the customers"" different requirements and sizes. Sprinkler manufacturers can only make sprinklers in one size, which makes use of a conventional sprinkler inconvenient to different users. A U.S. patent application filed by the applicant of this application, which has an application number of U.S. Pat. No. 09/604,496 and is considered to be the most relevant the application, is now taken for reference.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved actuation mechanism to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved sprinkler having a control chamber to hold an actuation mechanism to control the water flow, such that the user will not have to depress the trigger during the entire operation process. The actuation mechanism is able to maintain the sprinkler fixed in one particular state during operation. Therefore, the sprinkler having a pushbutton undoubtedly makes operation of the sprinkler more convenient and comfortable to the user.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.